Decisive Battle
|oathofhonor= |Рецепты= |Монстры= *'Gnoll Chieftain' *''Bryialne'' *''Mad Grizzlepaw'' *Gnoll *Gnoll Ranger *Hemdrill *Veteran Gnoll *White Spider *Wisp |Советы= To obtain the Crimson Rage Helm, players have to aim a spear right for Gnoll Chieftain's head and connect 2 times. If the hit is successful, the chieftain will reel back, clutching his head. When the helmet breaks off, he will no longer be wearing the helm, and an evil core with a ? label will come off. Players can also use objects or certain attacks (e.g. Firebolt, Windmill) to hit the Chieftain's helmet. Only one player in the party needs to do this in order for the entire party to receive it. Hits to the helm while the chief goes to his knees after being speared or struck with a heavy object will count towards taking the helm off. When the chief is on his last bar of health, he will occasionally sigh forward; when this happens, the helm can be knocked off easily. For an easy win against the boss, at least one player should bring Chain Hooks to pin down the boss with while the others attack. Trying to win with two or fewer players might seem intimidating after a player's first run, but a duo can easily win with one player chaining down the boss while the other attacks it. Once this player is out of chains, the second player should switch roles with them. This should get rid of at least 2 to 2.5 bars. With at least one half to 1 bar remaining, start attacking the boss when he gets tired (which is after he attacks) to finish him off. The boss is encountered with many minions. One option is to run in circles around the area, pausing briefly to encourage the boss to take a swing at you and then running on. Since the boss has a large radius of damage, it will destroy its minions for you. |notes= *There is an ore deposit in the northeast corner of Area 4. *If "Warrior's Challenge" is selected as the Oath of Honor, then Area 1 is omitted, so the battle will only consist of one path from Area 2 followed by Area 3. *Mid Boss: **Bryialne only appears on Area 2 Path 3. **Mad Grizzlepaw only appears on Area 2 Path 5. *Erg Pots: **Area 2 - Path 2: 2. One is in the first room, in the northeast corner. One is in the second room, on the east wall behind a breakable wall. **Area 2 - Path 3: 2. One is in the pit with the ladder at the end. One is in the room where Bryialne spawns, on top of a staircase on the south wall. **Area 2 - Path 4: 2. One is high on the wall across from the archer tower. One is on the left wall during the rolling pillars gauntlet. **Area 2 - Path 5: 1. On the left-hand side of the long straight path with the roller, in the second cove. }}